


Death of the Heart

by Lady_Anaia_Lionel



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/pseuds/Lady_Anaia_Lionel
Summary: More rip-your-heart-out writing prompts. This one was was a prompt of Malcolm's reaction to his wife's death.





	Death of the Heart

Malcolm just froze. No, he had to have heard that wrong. There had to be some other Margaret LeFay… had to be… he felt like his heart stopped. Hands trembled as he held the phone. He had been away. Away because he was doing a show. Trying to make sure they could keep their home or even get a better one. The rare blessing was that his show of the night had been over.

No, not a blessing. It wasn’t worth it. “And the baby?” He asked finally. Voice trembling as he held the phone. Fighting to not dig at the cord with his nails. Maggie. Maggie was gone. It didn’t seem real to him at all. Tears escaped down his face despite him willing them to stay away.

“Your son is fine.”

The only four words to ever make the blow a microscopic bit lighter. _Their son._ Their little boy was okay. But he was alone. Could only imagine how much the little one was crying. He should have been there. He needed to be there now. He needed to be there as soon as possible.

There was chaos and nearly no care for throwing his belongings into the van. Only care for the rabbits he had. He drove. Every traffic light. Every congestion of traffic had him on edge. He was too far away. Several hours. It was too far. Margaret would be so mad at him for Harry being alone so long. At least he felt like it. Someone had to be there for their son.

The drive was difficult with tears. “You are going to be there. Going to be there when I get home. Has to be a Halloween Prank, right?” Margaret couldn’t be dead. She was the strongest woman he knew. "Please be at home, Margaret.  _Please_." He begged, though he knew not who.  
  
The strongest, most stubborn, most wonderful woman he ever knew and loved. She couldn’t be gone.

Yet, when he got there and he finally got to hold the tiny bundle of Harry in his arms. Vision clouded and he simply cradled Harry in his arms. Sunken down to the floor as he sobbed.

She was gone. Margaret… his Maggie…. was gone.


End file.
